


The Sea's mark

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ateez pirate crew, Crying, Death, First Times, Kisses, Legends, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Elements, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pirates, Smut, Spit As Lube, Violence, beatings, cells, implied suicidal thoughts, injuries, like hella sad, love making, near starvation, neck kisses, slave - Freeform, the smut can be skipped if you want, this starts off really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: The little family they formed was something he wanted to hold onto forever. They never treated him differently nor did they rarely ask about his mark. They had convinced him to let Jongho, their youngest, cut his hair. Yeosang had to admit he did a good job. The birthmark was on full display, but everyone acted like it wasn’t there.





	The Sea's mark

**Author's Note:**

> I caved in and wrote a Pirate au

The legend told that every lifetime, someone would be born with the mark of the sea given by Poseidon, the God of the ocean. Those who bore the mark on the left temple were given abilities beyond anything a human was capable of. The ocean chose to speak to those who adorned the mark, communicating with the person for whatever it desired. 

Some used it to their advantage. The sea would lead them to the right direction or tell tales that no one had heard before. The fish would speak to them too, telling stories of the deep ocean blue. 

But with every blessing came a curse. 

When the boy was born, sweet and beautiful Yeosang, the mark hadn’t appeared yet. It wasn’t supposed to appear until their eighth birthday. His parents knew something about him was different as soon as he came into the world. They could feel it deep down. 

But the day they found out what made him so unique wasn’t a day of happiness. It was a shock when the boy walked down the steps and revealed the rosy spot next to his eye. His parents looked at each other with widened eyes once they realized what it was. 

The mark of the sea. 

For years they tried to keep it a secret. His hair had grown out long enough to where it covered the mark from view. In the meantime he had learned what it meant and what exactly he was capable of. It was a lot for him to take in, and the brunette didn’t truly understand until he experienced it for the first time. 

The ocean spoke to him. 

_Run._

_Hurry._

But what about his family? His friends? 

Yeosang sat on the beach, trying to push the water out of his mind for hours before he gave up and made his way to his home. 

If only he had listened. 

The Kang family was in a tight position with money he knew, but he would have never expected it would come to this. They had sold him to a passing pirate crew who had caught a whiff of the mark of the sea being born on their small island. 

The man was tall, greasy, _disgusting_ , looking at him like a vulture would look at it’s prey when he stepped through the door. 

“My my… Aren’t you stunning?” The man reeking of alcohol walked over to him, grabbing the boy’s arm as he tried to get away. “Don’t fight. I just want to see that beautiful mark of yours.” 

His grimy hands pushed away his brown locks, smirking in satisfaction when he saw the colored patch of skin. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kang.” Yeosang looked to his father with a mix of emotions. He was horrified, shocked, and desperately pleading for help while only a sad gaze was returned. 

That night he was locked into a cage, _like an animal_ , tears still flowing from his face. The crew basically dumped him in there, leaving him in the darkness to compose himself. That’s when he knew he was one of the unlucky ones. 

Those with the mark who are lucky use it for themselves, become respected and feared. But he wasn’t lucky. He was bought for his abilities, now working as a slave to the captain and his crew.

And it never got better. 

They fed him when they felt like it. Yeosang wasn’t sure how long had passed since the last time he had water, but it felt like it had been days. The little amount of food he did have, he would sometimes throw up later on from how sick he was. 

But they didn’t care. 

They only cared for his mark. The only time he was brought out was to speak to the sea. What they didn’t seem to understand was the water only spoke when it wanted to and about what it wanted to talk about. The days where he couldn’t get the answers the captain was looking for ended in beatings and injuries that he felt for the next couple of weeks. 

“I-I’m sorry! It w-won’t ta-“ He was cut off by a kick to his gut, tears falling from his eyes as he heard a frustrated sigh escape the man. 

“That’s what you said last time.” He made a motion with his hands, Yeosang was too dizzy to see exactly what it was before he felt more kicks delivered to him. The boy tried to cover his head but it didn’t stop a kick from hitting him there, knocking him unconscious. 

That was years ago. The brunette had lost all concept of time by then, but he knew as he grew older and his body filled out where it could, that it had been years. 

He had to be at least nineteen by now. No one was counting. Definitely not the thin boy that laid on his side in the dark cell, gently being rocked by the water underneath the ship.

It had been a while since he had eaten too. A hand grasped the fabric over his stomach as the pain shot through him. Even though his head was pounding, he could still feel the way the ship rocked a bit harder than usual. 

A deep breath was held, Yeosang waiting for some sort of noise. It came with a shot of a gun, causing the boy to almost jump out of his own skin. 

The boy was too weak to move at the moment. He only listened in horror as more shots could be heard, screaming faintly sounding off in the distance. 

A part of him hoped that whoever it was came in and got him next. This mark was a curse. In no way was it a blessing. A blessing wouldn’t have caused to many scars and bruises, or made him so miserable. 

Soon everything was silent once more. All Yeosang could hear was his small breaths that he let out. That was, until the door opened and his body stiffened. A hand raised to shield his brown eyes as the light peered into his cell. He hadn’t seen the sun in days. 

A couple figures walked into the room, his eyes not focused enough to make out any details yet. 

“Captain. There’s someone in there.” He heard a low voice speak. It wasn’t familiar though. Over the years he knew everyone’s voices well. He could never forget some of them even if he wanted to. 

By then, Yeosang could make out the two figures that walked closer to him. One was short, cherry red hair and sporting a rather thick jacket like the captain who enslaved him did. The other was tall, lanky even. Although he was sure he was no better looking. 

His eyes snapped wide when he heard the all too familiar sound of keys jingling against each other. His heart started beating faster as many keys were put into the lock to try to open it. Was it finally his time? Would these new pirates kill him? He would find out soon enough as the fourth or fifth key they tried finally opened the lock. 

“Mingi. Go get Jongho.” The other spoke for the first time, his voice commanding yet calm as to not spook the poor boy. The taller left, leaving the captain to open the cell and walk over to him. 

“Hey.” He started, crouching down so he was closer to the brunette. “I’m not gonna hurt you… You look like hell already.” Understandably, Yeosang found it hard to believe. The part about not hurting him that is. A hand found it’s way on his arm, but he was took weak to push it away. The captain took note of his form, but knew he would probably seem worse when he was brought out into the light.

“You called captain?” Yet another unfamiliar voice appeared, the stranger walking in and frowning slightly at the sight. 

“Take him up to the deck. I believe he is too weak to stand alone.” Yeosang couldn’t find himself to argue when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his back and holding him up. At first his bare feet had trouble finding the floor, but he gained his stance after a few tries. At least, as best as he could with the fleeting energy he had. 

The strong man dragged the weaker one up the steps and through the open door. He winced, a choked sob escaping him as the light hit his face. A gasp could be heard before silence took over the area that he swore he heard chatting from before. 

“My god…” A voice spoke as he was set down on one of the crates. It was too bright for him to see anything. His brown eyes were squeezed shut as he looked to the ground to shield them. 

He was so small and devastatingly pale. It was obvious they didn’t let him out much. Bruises littered his body which was thin, frail looking. That and he was shaking. Even from far away, it was evident. The crew wondered just what this prisoner had been through. 

“Hey. Are you- god, have you eaten recently?” Suddenly, one of the pirates blocked the sun’s harsh rays, causing Yeosang to take a peek to see who his savior (for now) was. He was met with a soft face, eyes wide in worry and framed by dark locks of hair. The stranger was also much closer than Yeosang expected him to be, causing his eyes to widen. 

There was a small silence between them before the brunette slowly shook his head, taking a chance to look up at the rest of them. There seemed to be only seven of them. All of their eyes were on him though, with worry. 

“Yunho. You and Mingi go look for something for him to eat. San and Jongho, loot the ship. Take anything you think will be valuable. Wooyoung, stay with me and Seonghwa.” The captain spoke once more before walking towards the pale one. In response he tensed, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. 

“It’s alright. My name is Hongjoong. I’m the captain of ATEEZ. This is my co-captain, Seonghwa.” He motioned towards the blonde who stood even farther away, simply observing. “We just want to make sure you’re alright. Wooyoung here is good with injuries. If you let him take a look, we can probably help you get better.”

Yeosang turned his attention back to the figure who stood in front of him. He wasn’t used to this at all. It made him uneasy, like he was expecting them to throw him overboard when he wasn’t looking or turn on him at the last minute. The brunette feared for his fate once they found out about his mark, but perhaps they wouldn’t know about it?

In a perfect world he guessed. 

All he did was nod in response before Wooyoung stepped forward and hesitantly reached out his hand. 

“May I?” He didn’t really respond, making the other take it as a go ahead. His hands lightly grazed against his skin, gently tilting his head to the side to see if his neck was okay. A groan escaped him as his joints popped, causing the other to momentarily panic. His mission continued on though as he looks over his face, noticing a few bruises that were almost faded. 

His hand gently swiped the hair on his forehead aside, eyes going wide when he saw it. 

“U-uh, Captain… He… has the mark.” Yeosang tensed at the sentence, watching as their captain came closer to inspect it. 

“So that’s why they had you locked up, huh? Poor thing…” The last part was mumbled as a sad smile was given in his direction. “We will cross that bridge when we get there. Let’s make sure he is alright first.”

A _Yes sir_ was mumbled before the pirate continued inspecting him. 

“Can I lift your shirt?” He asked as he walked around him, the sun blinding him once more. Yeosang only nodded, shivering when his shirt was lifted up. Littered across his back were bruises, scars, and cuts upon cuts that were definitely inflicted by the crew who imprisoned him. That very crew was still lying around in their own blood, causing Yeosang to return his gaze to his hands so he didn’t throw up what little was in his stomach. 

Wooyoung didn’t know what to think of it. It was bad, really bad. He wouldn’t be surprised if his ribs were bruised or even broken. 

“We found a lot of food. They must have planned to eat soon.” The strong one came out with a bag over his shoulder. The accompanying blonde came out holding a loaf of bread and a few canteens full of water. 

“Water…” A dry and cracked voice came out of him, his hand reaching out and giving pleading eyes. Have they really not been giving him anything to drink? The blonde, who he later learned was San, ran over and set one of the canteens in his hands. 

Immediately the lid was twisted off and he poured the liquid into his mouth. His tongue was so dry, yet he swallowed every ounce of it as soon as he could. At some point, he tried to drink a bit too much, the water dripping out of the corner of his mouth and a harsh cough escaping him. 

“Slow down there.” The one who brought the water to him smiled at him. A piece of bread was torn off and handed to him, which he ate rather quickly. “When was the last time they fed you.” 

“I don’t know…” Now that his throat wasn’t dry and he was finally getting something in his system, he was able to speak without his voice cracking. “Maybe a few days..?” He saw the rest of the crew return, though Wooyoung, the captain, and his second hand man were all to the side, quietly talking amongst each other. 

Soon after they all became preoccupied either by looking through the loot or dumping the bodies off the side of the boat. Yeosang thought about jumping as well. He could finally escape this hell. Sure these pirates known as ATEEZ were nice, but who knew when they would turn their backs on him. 

Speak of the devil. 

“So… May I know your name?” The captain sat next to him, still keeping a good distance away. 

“My name is Yeosang.” 

“Yeosang… It seems you had the misfortune of bearing the sea’s mark. How long have they had you?” He raised an eyebrow towards him. The questions were causing a lump to form in his throat. 

“It’s been a few years I’m sure. I truly have no idea.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair before it fell back in the same place it was before. “They took me when I was sixteen. I know that at least.” 

“Well, obviously you’ll have to come with us. We won’t treat you like they did. You’re not an object that should be locked away. We would like you to join our crew. Of course you can say no and we can drop you off at the next stop… But I can’t guarantee the next to find you will be as kind as we are.” 

Yeosang knew he was right and hated it. They had treated him kindly so far. Not to mention he was completely alone and didn’t have a home to go back to. His only response was a nod which earned a smile from the captain as he ate another piece of bread.

.

The rest of them introduced themselves after they crossed over back onto their ship. Yeosang may not have gotten out of his cell much, but even he knew this ship was much smaller than the previous. He almost wondered if they had enough room for another member. 

He still required a bit of help walking even though he ate. Wooyoung took the opportunity to bring him into his quarters to properly treat his injuries. He had mentioned that he would need the supplies on the ship in passing, so he didn’t struggle. He was trained not to at least. 

Even as he had an arm around the person he had only met hours prior, he could feel the other’s staring at him. By then he was sure they all knew he had the mark, and were probably itching to see what Yeosang was capable of. 

The water had been quiet recently, which he rather preferred. When it talked it wouldn’t leave until hours later. It was to be expected though. The ocean couldn’t talk to anyone else besides him. 

“Ah-“ He hissed as alcohol was poured onto the cuts on his back. A murmur of an apology was barely heard before something was being wrapped around his chest, placing a small amount of pressure on his ribs that Wooyoung had told him had been hurt. 

“How did they get you anyways? You’d think they would have been more careful.” His brows furrowed as he continued wrapping the bandage around his torso. 

“I fetched a good price.” Everything stopped as he looked up in shock, clearly not expecting that response. “I was just property to them. They didn’t care. I couldn’t help them much anyways.”

As soon as he was done, his hands moved to loosely grip his shoulders. 

“We won’t let anyone hurt you anymore… I won’t let anyone get close enough… I promise you that.” In the moment, he didn’t realize what was happening as tears began to fall from his brown eyes and he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and sobbing into his shoulder. It had been so long… 

It had been too long. 

Yeosang just wasn’t interacting with them much. None of them could blame him since he wouldn’t say what exactly he had been through. The small rundown of injuries that they heard of from Wooyoung made them fear the worst. 

They helped him as much as they could. He was given new clothes, fed properly for what his stomach could handle, and given the opportunity to bathe. Hongjoong even let him sleep in his bed for a few days while they set up an area for him which happened to be a shared room with one of the other pirates. 

It had been so long since Yeosang had slept so well. 

Yeosang kept to himself to the side, staring out into the sea. Not a word had been spoken to him for weeks. That was until he sat there, staring at the small waves surrounding their boat. His eyes widened when he finally heard it, the sea speaking to him. 

This time it didn’t come with good news though. His adam’s apple bobbed harshly before he turned to the captain who was behind the wheel. 

“You need to turn the boat around.” 

“Excuse me?” The captain, Hongjoong raised an eyebrow in his direction, surprised by the sudden outburst. 

“If you keep going this direction, we will run into a storm and we won’t be able to get out.” By then, the conversation caught the attention of the co-captain who looked at him curiously. 

“How do you know?” Seonghwa asked while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“The sea.” A chill crawled up their spines when they heard it. So it was true. “It says if we continue this direction, we won’t make it out alive.”

“Captain…” They looked at each other, obviously fighting in their eyes whether to believe him or not. “A couple weeks could be added to our trip until we get to our destination if we don’t go this way…” the blonde continued. 

“Yeah, but there’s no point in going if we don’t make it out alive.” His hands came up to rub his temples in thought. “How far off course do we need to go, Yeosang?” 

“It’ll tell me when we are safe.” 

Luckily they took his advice. As they sailed away, they could see clouds begin to form in the direction they were heading. Yeosang watched with dead eyes as lightning struck from far away. 

It was sad to Hongjoong. The brunette didn’t need to speak for him to tell he had been through hell and back. If not by the look in his eyes, by the way he winced every time he took a step and the bruises that were beginning to turn yellow before they went away. 

To make matters worse, ever since they had rescued him, Yeosang had begun to have moments of panic. 

He was rarely inside the ship. Sometimes he would be up before most of the crew and sitting on the deck, his arms and head resting against the edge. Anytime he would head inside when it would get too dark, he would begin to shake and felt like he was suffocating. 

“P-please no… I don’t w-want to go back i-in the cell!” Two of the crew members had quickly become close to him and would often be the ones comforting him when it happened. San has been so kind to him, checking on him every now and then with a sweet smile. Wooyoung, the one who cared for him and was his roommate became the closest though. 

Once Yeosang became strong enough, he wouldn’t let anyone touch him. Anyone except Wooyoung. So when he was beginning to show signs of panic, either someone would go get Wooyoung or he was already there, placing a hand on his back and calming him down. 

“I’ll stay out here with you longer.” He whispered to Yeosang as he curled in on himself. 

“Y-you should sleep.” 

“I can go without sleep. I promise, I’m fine.” The blue haired boy smiled at him. Wooyoung had grown a bit fond of the other. He felt the need to protect him and nurture him back to health. In fact, he was pleased with himself when he saw a bit of color returning to the brunette’s cheeks. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they gazed at the stars. 

“Yeosang… Can I ask you a question?” He continued on without waiting for an answer. He had learned over time he wouldn’t get one anyways. “What does the ocean say to you?”

Yeosang pauses for a moment, looking over to be face to face with a curious Wooyoung. He guessed he wouldn’t mind indulging him a little. 

“It doesn’t happen often. When it does speak to me, it usually speaks for a while. If it’s something quick, it means it’s urgent… It warns me… It keeps me safe.”

The other hummed, waiting for the brunette to continue. 

“My head usually ends up hurting really bad afterwards. The sea will give me so much information that it’s a lot to take in. Sometimes it’s directions too and others, it’s just a feeling.” 

“Is it speaking to you right now?” Yeosang nodded. “What is it saying?” 

“You’re a dumbass.” For the first time he heard Wooyoung laugh, a hyena like one that made himself giggle quietly to himself. For the first time they were both enjoying themselves, and Wooyoung decided then he wanted to see that smile more.

The water was rough the next couple of days. Many bumps were hit despite there not being a storm. 

“It’s mourning.” Yeosang looked at the water sadly, watching it rip against the ship. “Someone lost their life in the water… I get the feeling from a storm.” He could almost hear the hitch in Hongjoong’s breath from the crate he had perched himself on, a deep frown on his face. 

“It’s weeping.”

.

Yeosang soon fell into the role of one of their crew. He helped as much as he could while still healing. His body was still bruised but they were going away along with the aches and pains from not having a bed. The brunette picked up work where he could though. 

The little family they formed was something he wanted to hold onto forever. They never treated him differently nor did they rarely ask about his mark. They had convinced him to let Jongho, their youngest, cut his hair. Yeosang had to admit he did a good job. The birthmark was on full display, but everyone acted like it wasn’t there. 

He felt like a human being once again. 

Of course, he had to admit that part of it was thanks to Wooyoung. From the beginning, he had kept a close eye on him and made sure he was alright. Sure at first it was annoying and Yeosang didn’t know how to respond, but it was thanks to him and his care that he was healthy, or at least healthier than before. Yeosang was still rather pale, evident under the lighting of their shared room as Wooyoung looked his torso over. 

“I think you’re good for now. They’re healing well and should be gone within the week.” His smile was sweet as he stood up to be face to face with the brunette. 

“Thank you, Wooyoung… I owe you.” 

“Nonsense.” He laughed gently cupping the side of his face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the smaller’s nose before continuing. “I’d do it again.”

The two became inseparable as the days went on. Wooyoung was very protective of the boy, always checking on him and glancing him over looking for any new injuries. He also stayed on Yeosang’s ass when it came to eating which he was thankful for. 

Time was still a fuzzy concept for him, so he was never sure how long it had been since he last ate. 

There were still scars that were too deep and Yeosang wasn’t sure if they would ever be healed. Going to sleep in the dark became easier for him, even though he still woke up drenched in sweat expecting to be on the cold ground in that god awful cell. The other members of ATEEZ were closer, but they couldn’t do more than gently touch his arm or back. The biggest challenge, and one he refused to face just yet, was interacting with more people. 

They took their first stop at an island a few weeks after they picked the brunette up. The terror in his eyes was evident as they all prepared to get off the ship. Yeosang found himself glued to his spot on the opposite end of the ship, farthest away from the island. 

“You don’t have to go… In fact it would probably be better if you didn’t.” He heard the comforting voice from behind him, a hand gently sitting on his waist and the other’s chin resting against his shoulder. 

“I...can’t. I’m scared. Wooyoung I-“

“Hey hey… It’s alright. I’ll tell the captain. I’ll meet you in our room, yeah?” He stood in front of the other, making sure their eyes connected so he knew Yeosang was listening. 

“You don’t have to stay…” 

“I want to stay. Alright? I’ll be back.” The brunette knew better than to try to fight with him. That was a battle he would never win. A sigh passed by his soft lips before he turned on his heel and walked inside their quarters. 

As much as he hated the confinement, the island scared him even more. Picking the lesser of the two evils was unfortunate, but he didn’t know how he would react to seeing someone else so soon. 

The day ATEEZ found him was still a fresh memory in his mind. He had been terrified then. At least now he had a chance at fighting back. 

Yeosang pulled his shirt off once he was in the room, setting it on his bed before looking down at his torso. He was finally beginning to fill himself out from near starvation. 

The bruise on his ribs was almost completely gone, simply a discolored patch of skin at that point. Wooyoung walked into their room without the other noticing, watching as he looked over his skin. At first he was curious as to what was going through the brunette’s mind, but quickly decided it would be better to announce his presence before Yeosang caught him staring at him without a shirt.

“Hey,” Wooyoung announced before walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed, “they’ll be gone for a while… What’s on your mind?” 

“Nothing… I’m just thinking.” 

“That’s dangerous.” He laughed, Yeosang taking a step closer to lightly push at his shoulder. Laughter filled the room until it came to a comfortable silence. They looked at each other, smiles on their faces. Yeosang was truly blessed. 

Wooyoung hesitantly reached out with his hands. Yeosang stood still, curious as to what he was doing until he placed his hands lightly on his hips, bare from being shirtless. By then, their smiles faltered a little, now just looking at each other with a mixture of emotions. The silence was only broken by the boy sitting. 

“Yeosang… I’m so glad we found you… I’m so glad you’re okay.” The grip on his hips tightened as he slowly pulled Yeosang closer, the boy now standing between his legs and his hands resting on his broad shoulders. He could feel some tenseness in Wooyoung’s shoulders, so he gently caressed them with his hands. 

Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. Both of their cheeks were softly dusted pink.

“I’m so glad I was able to take care of you.” He leaned up a bit more, their noses brushing together and eyes half lidded. 

“I’m thankful you did.” He whispered back as he tangled his fingers into his blue locks. 

Even though he expected it, the brunette couldn’t help but gasp when he felt a pair of soft lips meet his. It was sweet, their lips just resting together as they both figured out just what was going on. There wasn’t any movement until Yeosang kissed back just a little more, the new pressure on Wooyoung’s lips causing him to move his lips languidly.

Wooyoung pulled him closer, their hips pressing together as his hands began to traverse across the plane of his back. In the meantime, Yeosang wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, his tongue licking against his lips to ask for permission. 

Yeosang’s tongue explored the expanse of his mouth, their tongues pressing against each other every now and then in a fight for dominance. Wooyoung pulled back, laughing at Yeosang’s whine as he scooted farther back on his bed until his back was pressed against the wall. 

The brunette followed quickly, as if chasing his lips while crawling on the bed. He settled himself in the pirate’s lap before they kissed once more, this time more hungry than the one before. Wooyoung didn’t leave a place on his torso untouched, his hands all over the place as he pulled away to kiss at the smaller’s jaw. 

“Let me show you how important you are. Let me show you that I’ll treasure your body instead of hurting you like they did. Please, Yeosang.” His lips continued to kiss along his neck, sucking small marks before licking up his neck and kissing the corner of his jaw once more. 

With a breathy moan he nodded, feeling himself being laid back against the mattress of the bed. The boy didn’t even realize his eyes were closed until he opened them and saw the other over him, looking at him so fondly. 

Their lips connected once more, only for a second as Wooyoung next kissed the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, and slowly made his was down his neck. Meanwhile one of his hands trailed up his side, the other holding a tight grip on his hip as if he was afraid he would go away if he let go. 

Yeosang threw his head back in a moan as Wooyoung began to suck on his collarbone, slowly making his way down his chest. All the kisses were making Yeosang dizzy. If there was a patch of exposed skin, an open mouth kiss was placed there. He had to admit that Wooyoung was doing what he wanted to accomplish. 

Yeosang felt taken care of. He felt important. With each kiss or nibble, his body and mind reacted in a way that made him feel so good, so desired. The best part was he knew that Wooyoung felt something rather than just getting a fuck out of him. 

He kissed with passion, touched him like he was delicate, took care of him in ways he had never been taken care of before. The pleasure only grew as he began to grind their hips together, a surprised gasp escaping him which earned a chuckle. 

By then Wooyoung had one of his nipples in his mouth, lightly sucking on the nub that was way more sensitive than he expected. The blue haired boy’s hips were the only thing keeping him from bucking up in response. 

“Wooyoung…” The way he moaned out his name brought something out in him, his eyes full of lust when he removed his lips from his chest with a string of spit following. 

“Yes, Sangie?” Yeosang turned even redder in embarrassment from what he was going to say next. 

“ _More… Please._ ” A smile curled onto his lips at the plea. How could he say no? He leaned back down after removing his shirt and continued kissing his way down his stomach, feeling the skin jump underneath. His fingers curl into the waist of his pants, lightly tugging. 

“Is this okay?” When he got a response, he slowly pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, revealing Yeosang’s red length that was already beginning to leak pre cum. Wooyoung gently took it in his hand, watching as Yeosang jumped at the contact. 

Cute. 

Wooyoung leaned down and gently licked the tip, gauging his reaction. He wasn’t quite sure how Yeosang would react and didn’t want to overwhelm him, so he started out small. His hands gently massaged the pale thighs as he took the head into his mouth, licking at the slit. 

The brunette was way more reactive than he expected. Every point of contact sent a jolt through his body. His moans only got louder as Wooyoung took him deeper, licking at the underside once he was settled deep in his mouth. Luckily, he had no gag reflex. 

Once his cock was dripping wet with spit, Wooyoung popped off and wrapped his hand around the sensitive boy. Looking up, his eyes fell on a beautiful sight. 

Yeosang’s eyes were squeezed shut, lips hung open and hair sticking to his forehead in sweat. His cheeks were rosy and only got darker with each gasp he took. Wooyoung presses his thumb against the tip, watching as Yeosang’s back arched beautifully.

By then his hand was covered in spit, making it sticky. Perfect. 

He spit on his fingers just to make sure before he lowered them to his hole. Yeosang’s eyes opened wide before he sat up a bit. 

“W-wait! I… I’ve never…” A soothing hand rubbed at his thigh as Wooyoung leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his nose. 

“It’s alright. I’ll be gentle. I promise.” They paused, waiting for an answer. 

“O-okay…” 

True to his word, the dark haired boy slowly circled his wet finger around his entrance. His finger slowly pressed in to the first knuckle, then the second, causing a moan to emit from Yeosang. 

He was careful, minding the way he pumped his finger in and out and watching for any signs of discomfort. It obviously didn’t feel the best at first. He watched as his furrowed expression soon turned to one of pleasure, causing him to smile at the boy under him. 

“I’m going to add another.” Slowly, he pushed in a second. Wooyoung took his time, knowing the stretch couldn’t be pleasant. Had he known this was going to happen, he may have gotten something to make the glide easier at one of the other islands. For now he just made sure there was an ungodly amount of spit dripping from the one under him and onto the bed. 

“Wooyoung.” Yeosang moaned, reaching his hand out and looking at him with glossy eyes. 

“I’m here baby.” The name made him moan louder, his back arching up and his hips pressing down against the fingers inside him. Wooyoung wiggles his fingers inside him, searching for that special spot. 

“A-another.” Yeosang begged. Wooyoung pulled his fingers out, ignoring the whine from the other before he spits more on his hand and slowly pressing three fingers inside Yeosang. 

“Ah!” The sound he made causes Wooyoung’s cock to jump in his pants. Fuck. He began searching for that special spot, hoping to hear the other make the noise once more. He assumed he found it when he heard the other curse and his hips starting to grind against his hand. “A-again. _Fuck_. Do that again!” 

Stray tears fled out of the corner of his eye at the strange yet pleasurable feeling. Obeying his request, he pressed his fingers into the same bundle of nerves he did previously, but with more purpose. The reaction he got almost made him lose his mind. 

He kept his patience though, spreading his fingers and occasionally hitting the spot again while stretching him open. Once he felt he was ready enough, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his pants. 

“Sangie. I think it’d be best if you flip over. It’ll hurt less if you do.” He pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before gently grabbing his hips and helping him roll over. Once he was on his stomach with his bottom in the air, Wooyoung whispered a _good boy_ before spitting on his hand and stroking his own dick that was just peeking out of his pants. 

His brown eyes caught sight of Yeosang’s hole, moaning to himself as he thought about how it would feel to push his cock inside. He was about to find out.

He let the head brush against his hole, the other gasping as he felt the rim stretching as he pressed into him. It was uncomfortable at first and he was thankful Wooyoung was being so slow. He wasn’t sure how far in he was, but once Yeosang felt comfortable enough, he pushed back and was surprised to feel even more enter him. 

“Shit.” Wooyoung hissed as he bottomed out. God Yeosang was tight, and it felt like heaven. He leaned over, pressing kisses into his shoulder before the one under him made a noise, spurring him on to pull his hips back and push them back in. They moaned in unison at the first thrust, Wooyoung trying his best to hold back as he slowly thrusted into Yeosang. 

The noises coming out of his mouth were slightly muffled by the bed, but loud enough for Wooyoung to hear and want to hear more. The pirate leaned over, laying across his back and lacing their fingers together before driving hard into the other, making him throw his head back with a whine of pleasure. 

“W-Wooyoung. I-I won’t be able to l-last much longer!” He whimpered under him, feeling his release coming extremely close. 

“Cum for me baby.” That was all he needed before he clenched around him, his cum dirtying the sheets under him. To not overstimulate him, Wooyoung gently pulled out and continued to stroke himself until he came over his back, the white mixing with his beautiful skin. 

The room was filled with the smell of sex and their labored breaths only. Soon after, Yeosang collapsed on his side, trying to catch his breath. 

“You alright, Sangie?” 

“Yeah…” His eyes stayed closed while taking deep breaths. 

“I’ll get something to clean us up.” Wooyoung simply stood, walking across the ship to the bathroom where they had spare cloths. Once he cleaned himself off, he tucked his length back in his pants and got a fresh one to bring to their room. 

Yeosang was already struggling to stay awake when he came back and began to wipe away the cum on his back. 

“My sheets are dirty now. Let’s lay in your bed, yeah?” Without waiting for an answer, he lifts the boy up in his arms and walks to the other side of the room. Yeosang groans as he sets him down, feeling a pain in between his legs. “Sorry, Sangie.” He gave an apologetic smile, before pulling a pair of boxers onto the sleepy boy. 

“Sleep with me?” He heard a mumble come from the brunette. 

“I’m pretty sure I just did.” Even through his daze, Yeosang still managed to give him an unimpressed look which made Wooyoung laugh. “I’m kidding. Of course I will.” 

The smaller made room for him so he could crawl under the blanket he pulled over them and curl against his back. 

“Sleep well, Sangie.” 

.

They weren’t sure how long after the rest of the crew arrived. All he knew was when he woke up next, walking out of the room quietly as to not wake the other, that all eyes were on him. His eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“If you wanted to fuck, you could have just said so.” His face turned bright red when Mingi blurted the words out. “I walked past your door and it smelled like straight up sex.”

So this was the walk of shame… 

He wasn’t fond of it. 

A few hours later Yeosang woke up, but no one said anything to him. They saved all the shit for Wooyoung which he was slightly happy about. He wasn’t sure how the other would take something like that. 

There were more pressing matters at hand. 

When Yeosang walked in, he immediately made his way towards the captain, taking steps with purpose. 

“This treasure you’re looking for… Is it the one in the myth?” 

Hongjoong was taken aback by the question. Mainly because he rarely spoke to Yeosang about it. 

“Yes… Why?” 

“The sea offered to help… It wants to repay you for taking care of me.” Everything in the room seemed to freeze except Yeosang, who was acting like the ocean was using him as a vessel to speak. They all looked at each other in awe at the information. 

Hongjoong had no right to refuse. This whole time he had been going on a hunch of where it was, not to mention he wasn’t sure if it was real. 

But it seemed like it was. The ocean wanted to lead the way to it. He couldn’t have been happier. 

“Yes. O-of course… Where do we go?” The captain asked. 

“We are on the right track for now. It’ll tell me when we need to change directions… But it insisted I tell you now.” The smile on Hongjoong’s face was huge. “But…” almost immediately did it falter. 

“Don’t be surprised if it’s not what you’re expecting. It won’t tell me what it is, but it says that it’s not something you would expect…”

It had been a few days since they left the island by then. Things returned to normal, or at least as close to it as it could. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang shared hushed kisses in the night, often switching beds so sleep together. No one questioned what they were and neither did they. The crew was already used to finding Hongjoong and Seonghwa sneaking kisses or loving touches whenever they thought no one was watching, so they were no different. 

The two didn’t put a label on it either. They knew there was something between them, but found it unnecessary to name it. 

Yeosang still spent most of his time on the deck, getting too claustrophobic inside the ship most days. When the sea would speak to him, he would yell loud enough for the captain to hear to change directions or when something came up. Other times he let the sea ramble on his ear, experiencing all the emotions the water did. 

Yeosang walked up the stairs on the deck, stopping next to the captain. 

“We will be there within a few hours… It said to ignore the fog and keep going through until it clears.”

“Thank you, Yeosang… Really. I know you don’t have to do this, so thank you.” The red head smiled, gently patting the top of his head like a kid. 

“I owe you my life, Captain. You know that.” 

“Yet I refuse to accept it.” He looked away to stare out into the ocean. 

“Do you ever think about going back? Not to that wicked ship… But back home?” He paused long enough to look back at him. “Or does the ocean call your name loud enough for you to be content here?” He laughed at the irony. 

“No matter what I’d have to listen to the ocean… But I never want to go back. They made their choice, and I’ve made mine.” Both knew who “they” was referring to. “Plus, I have a new family now… One that loves and cares for me. I’d be a fool to leave it.”

Within hours they were all on deck, watching as the fog slowly shrouded them. 

“Are you sure about this, Yeosang?” The tallest pirate asked in fear as their vision was blocked. He didn’t answer, instead squeezing onto the arms that wrapped around his waist. 

His senses overloaded the more they delved into the fog. He could feel so many emotions coming from the water. 

Anger. Sadness. Fear. Grief. 

It hit him hard, making a shiver run up his spine. 

“It’s definitely here.” His voice was barely above a whisper, speaking to Wooyoung whose lips were almost pressed against his ear. “I can feel it.” 

“Be on your guard everyone. We aren’t sure what’s here… We also don’t know exactly what we are looking for. Keep your eyes peeled.” 

“Aye, Captain.” They all responded, their eyes not moving from ahead of them. Soon the tip of their boat disappeared, the rest of the ship following as they emerged from a wall of fog to come face to face with a rather large island. 

“Wow…” It was so silent. Deafeningly silent as they pulled up and Jongho dropped the anchor over the boat. They all made careful steps to get off, except Yeosang. 

It has been so long since he had stepped foot on land. It made him nervous, more nervous than he should be. A tug on his hand brought the brunette out of his trance. The hand belonged to Wooyoung who gave him a sweet smile. 

“Come on. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

His first steps were very uncertain, especially as the sand sunk a little under his feet. He almost wanted to take his shoes off and feel the grain between his toes. They had a more important matter at hand sadly. The rest of pirate crew continued on while the two were a few steps behind. 

It was so humid and dry in the forest they had to walk through. The captain along with a few others had their swords out to slash at the fallen branches and hanging stems that blocked their path. Yeosang was sure he had stepped in a few puddles of mud and would have to throw his shoes out.

Their hunt for the treasure of myths would soon be over. The sea never lied to him, and the amount of energy he could feel coming from the area only confirmed his suspicions that it was truly there. 

Suddenly they all stopped, staring as a large chest was on top of a mountain, surrounded by nothing. It’s as if it was a pedestal where the chest was displayed. Hongjoong was the first to run towards it, followed by the rest as they made their way to the top. 

“We found it.” The captain mumbled as he stepped up to it and kneeled. His hand glossed over the shiny gold latches on it. As Hongjoong opened the chest, it was in that moment that Yeosang knew the mark of the sea wasn’t a curse. 

It was truly a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think the treasure is? ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you're 18+, feel free to follow my twitter at Atinydokii! Make sure to have your age visible. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
